Dining Out
by OliveTheOlive
Summary: It's just tempting fate to chase Kaitou Kid into a nice restaurant. Contains random implied pairing, although that could just be Kaito joking around. I'm not entirely sure. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

Recently, I started finding prompts by clicking "Random Item" on TV Tropes (if you don't know, it's a terrifyingly addicting wiki).

This arose from the prompt of "Food Fight". Enjoy (and please review!)

* * *

**Dining Out**

by Olive (the Olive)

Kaitou Kid raced up the stairs, laughing hysterically. He wasn't even slightly out of breath, despite the entirety of the Task Force panting just behind him. He reached the landing and rounded the corner, dashing past a startled couple, on their way back from dinner. They gaped at him as he ran past, then gave a pair of little yelps and pressed themselves against the wall as the Task Force thundered towards them.

The patrons of one of Tokyo's fancier restaurants were enjoying a gourmet dinner, seated in a beautiful rooftop garden. You would have been hard-pressed to find a nicer (or more expensive) place to dine in the city. Lights were strung across the trimmed shrubbery, making the entire garden glitter in the night. The atmosphere was peaceful, with pleasant conversation softly murmuring in the background. The quiet clinking of cutlery gave a sort of charm to the place.

This was interrupted by a roar from the level below.

"Get back here, Kid!"

The patrons fell silent as one, and bemusedly stared at the door to the garden. One of the waiters recovered first, and started to go back inside with an order. Just as he reached the door, however, it flew open, stopping just short of hitting him in the nose.

Kaitou Kid did not pause in the doorway, but he did come to a halt a few steps past it, after seeing the diners all staring at him. He hadn't really thought this far, but he always adored an audience. Flashing a brilliant smile, he swept his hat off his head and gave them all fine bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I sincerely apologize for interrupting your evening out," he proclaimed, before he was cut off by another shout from the open door behind him. He winced and straightened, replacing his hat and adjusting it. "I assure you all that I will soon be on my way."

With a nervous glance behind him, he took a step towards the edge of the roof.

Fate chose that exact moment to send the Task Force into the rooftop garden as well. Officers flooded out the door, Nakamori in the lead. In the commotion, there was a burst of pink smoke, and the Kid disappeared. Nobody had any clue where he had gone. Upon realizing this, the police either opened up their vast collection of curses (mostly in foreign languages today, to spare the kiddies in the restaurant) or stood around a bit awkwardly. Nobody knew what to do, and they were all conscious of the patrons staring at them, now that Kid was no longer available as a focus of attention. Most officers uncertainly turned to Nakamori, who was just as frustrated by this whole mess, and looked it.

He opened his mouth to speak, or shout, rather, when a familiar voice called out, "Food fight!"

He whirled to locate the source of the voice, and was promptly hit in the back of the head with some sort of custard. Food was flung out of several other directions, but nobody ever saw exactly where it came from. Eventually, some of the children at the restaurant joined in, to their parents' eternal shame, using spoons to catapult their vegetables everywhere. The restaurant erupted in chaos, and within minutes, the entire Task Force was covered in a strange combination of mashed potatoes, ice cream, and crème brulee.

In a corner of the restaurant, Kuroba Kaito slid into a seat, grinning at the utter pandemonium he had just caused.

"Took you long enough. You aren't worried that Nakamori will recognize you?" Kudou Shinichi was already sitting across from him, somehow managing to look amused and woefully resigned at the same time.

"Of course not." Kaito wrinkled his nose at the appetizer Shinichi had ordered. "Ew… are those shrimp? I don't want to know… anyway, even if he does, there's nothing suspicious about being out on a date, right?"

Kaito was hit squarely in the face with a bit of flying seafood.

* * *

A/N: And it ends with KaiShin! Why? _Because I can._ 8D

Basically, I decided, when I got the prompt, that I wanted Kid to start a food fight on a heist. And I wanted it to end with him getting hit in the face with seafood. Shinichi just wormed his way in there.

Once again, I love reviews!


End file.
